Skulls
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Hiei reflects after and 18 year long war to save the human and demon realm from a demon named Ryu. He thinks of all the things hes lost from this ordeal, and all the nightmares gained. Rating for cussing and some scenes.


I OWN NUTHING! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Kuwabara: Run for your life, Kazima's had strawberry fantia!  
Yusuke: Her drinking fantia is not a good thing.  
song by: Biohazard  
  
1234  
  
Hiei stood alone on the battle field, looking up at a palace made of human bone and skin. His back bore no shirt, only long jagged scars. His neglected hair was now short and hung around his ears, and dangling in his eyes. He licked the blood off his lips, and remembered his friends.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke would be 39, and Kurama more near Hiei's in the hundreds.  
  
Key words in that sentence, "would."  
  
/The taste of blood erases all the guilt/  
  
As Hiei's comrades went on tearing down the buildings his mind drifted over the long 18 years he had suffered through. Fighting a demon tyrant that managed to take over demon, and human world. He had done one of the things they had all tried to prevent. Open up a portal between the human and demon realm.  
  
The demons under their soon to be ruler, Ryu, the dragon demon, stormed over human world. They killed, took slaves, for work purposes, and "other" reasons. They took the strong and either killed them or force them to their side through brain washing or threats. The evil humans were released from their cells, and eagerly joined the demon's side.  
  
But now....after 18 long years it was all over. Hiei had finally killed Ryu.  
  
/Tear down the walls and all that was built/  
  
Hiei entered the rooms, and looked at those that fought on his side. Humans, and demons alike. Hiei watched as one man ran to an enslaved woman, crying out, "SISTER!" The woman wrapped her arms around him and wept, holding her brother crying. Hiei touched his heart thinking of his own sister, who was one of the very first to die.  
  
Along side with Keiko, Shizuru, and the list went on.  
  
This war, this long cold war seemed old and tired. It'd been done before. And would be done again.  
  
And again...  
  
And again...  
  
And again...  
  
/As history repeats we kill without thought/  
  
Hiei kept up his silent walk looking around at the skulls. He was looking for three specific ones. Three skulls that were taken from their graves, to be place in a throne room, as if it had been Ryu who killed these heroes. No...they all died of other reasons.  
  
Pushing oped the doors Hiei stopped to stare in an empty room. He dropped to his knees.  
  
"No..."  
  
/Do onto others is what we're taught/  
  
Amoung the heavens, the prince of spirit world watched the human world from afar. When he was just a little bit younger, and his faithful companions were alive...he looked much happier.  
  
No longer looking youthful, and full of life, he looked lonely and sad. He looked lost and filled with doubt. He's been unable to stop, Ryu from stepping in and taking over. When he tried he suffered a nearly fatal attack. He'd been in sleep like state for most of five years.  
  
When he awoke he found out the horrors that had been going on while he was asleep. Death, rape, torture, and slavery. Nothing was right.  
  
/I can't go on I'm losing my faith/  
  
It was all over now, between the demons and humans at least. Now the humans had to figure out how to piece their lives together. He had serious doubts though. They had been too pig headed to join together, and now he was to expect them to join together and clean up? No, they would not do it.  
  
He went to his desk sighing, his heart aching for his friends. During the war all the souls, and spirits had been in such a state of panic, Koenma was unable to decide where they were to go. Now with the war over, he would be able to sort it out. He would be able to see them again.  
  
He sighed, a bitter smile coming to his face. "I'll be able to see George!" He smiled at the thought of the blue Ogre. While Koenma was in his "hibernation," someone had tried to kill him, but George had saved him. His faithful follower, and friend had saved him.  
  
/Lost all hope in the human race/  
  
"Koenma sir?" Koenma turned, standing up abruptly. He smiled, "Boeton..." He held out his arms, letting the blue haired girl run into his embrace. "Lord Koenma its all over...we can see everyone again. We can set things right!" Koenam smiled, tilting her chin, and wiping away tears, "No..things will never be right again. Everything is wrong now." Koenma kissed her lips tenderly, and smiled, stress seeming to leave his fact. "But we can rebuild...we can start over again."  
  
/Walking tall, kill or be killed Stronger than ever we will rebuild/  
  
Hiei starred at the throne room, and let tears fall down his face. They were angry, lonely, sad, beautiful gems. They hit the floor with a soft ring, and Hiei marched over to where three skulls were nailed to a red wall. Hanging over each skull was a framed picture, with a name.  
  
Hiei picked up the first one, as well as the picture.  
  
He placed the bleached white skull down, and starred at the picture of a familiar man. A goofy smile, and orange copper curls. Pale skin, and icy blue eyes, soft and strong.  
  
The lettering on the frame read, "KAZUMA KUWABARA."  
  
/Scavenging for something more/  
  
Hiei remembered how he died. Kuwabara had been the very first one to die. They were all 21 when this war started, and Kuwabara was 24. The four friends share rooms in the same base, but they ran their own group. Hiei had to admit, he was proud to be Kuwabara's friend during that time.  
  
Kuwabara was a good leader to those that fought alongside him, he was fair too. He didn't hog the glory, didn't discriminate, and believed no one should be left behind. The night of before his death, Hiei stood along side Kurama and Yusuke and listened to him read out the plans to 15 people who were going with him to storm a camp filled with slaves.  
  
One man yelled that it wasn't worth it anymore. That this was as good as it was going to get.  
  
/Something worth me dying for/  
  
"No, it's not!" Kuwabara had said sternly, and then with a soft smile said again, "No it's not." He looked out at his friends and smiled at them, giving Yusuke a thumbs up and Kuwabara looked back at the man. "Do you want to know what's worth dying for?" The man stayed silent.  
  
"More than just our freedom, more than just us being humiliated, and ashamed of this new life. More than us not wanting to be scared..." Kuwabara searched the eyes of all that was there, and walked over to the three he'd always stood beside.  
  
Hiei looked up at him as Kuwabara placed his hands on his shoulders. "This is why." Kuwabara squeezed Hiei's shoulders, and looked back at the people. "Our friends. Our friends are worth fying for." He moved on picking up a small girl who idolized Kuwabara, making her giggle, "Our children! Are brothers and sisters!" Kuwabara went to a bed where as 12 year old boy lay. He had died when he and 6 others were attacked. "For those that didn't make it. This is all worth it for them, all worth it for those that didn't make it, and for those that still had a chance."  
  
Even now, Hiei was still moved by his words.  
  
/All is fair in love and war/  
  
The next day before he went out, Kuwabara hugged his best friend. The two clasped hands together and Yusuke smirked at him, "I expect you back at least by tomorrow!" Kuwabara smiled, "I won't be late." Kurama handed Kuwabara a lunch he had made hastily. "You need to remember to eat, you always seem to!" He scolded. Kuwabara shook his head laughing, "Your such a mother!" Kuwabara laughed through the pain from a hard wap from Kurama.  
  
Kuwabara stopped at Hiei, and held out his hand. Hiei shook his hand, and held Kuwabara's arm when Kuwabara tried to pull away. "Listen to me human...don't get caught in there." Kuwabara smiled, "I'll be fine sh...Hiei."  
  
He wasn't fine.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei the very next day, snuck to the palace Ryu had built for himself holding a chained up man. His shirt was gone, as was his pants, and he stood only in his boxers. Every inch of him was either cut, scraped, bruised, or bleeding. Orange hair had been so soaked by blood it hung loosely, and dried in clumps. Glazed over eyes starred out at the crowd but sae nothing.  
  
It was Kuwabara.  
  
/We will avenge and even the score/  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke growled as the crowd of demons they stood cheered as Ryu told a story of how Kuwabara had been betrayed by the 15 people he had been with. The slave camp was fake, and his so called, "allies" had sold Kuwabara out for money, and freedom to walk among the demons and not be hurt.  
  
Kuwabara was dragged forward, and the demons roared with glee at the sight of his mangled tattered form. "FELLOW DEMONS!" Ryu bellowed to the crowd. "I GIVE YOU ONE OF THE 8 LEADERS THAT HAS BEEN A THORN IN OUR SIDES FOR THESE FEW YEARS NOW! WITH GREAT PLEASURE, I PRESENT TO YOU HIS DEATH!" The crowd roared with excitement, while Hiei and the others turned their heads away.  
  
Kurama was crying quietly, watching Kuwabara be helped down to his knees, with an unblinking stare. Yusuke was biting his fist, crying hot angry tears. Hiei and Kurama had to hold him back from helping Kuwabara. If they let them selves be known, they'd be caught, and the demons would find the tunnels that led them to the base they stayed at.  
  
Hiei stood silently watching Kuwabara wince at each slow movement.  
  
"Any last words?" Ryu asked smiling, holding a crooked dagger. The crowd went quiet to listen to Kuwbara's last words. He could have said so many things. Something about the demons not winning. Something about him having more honor then the demons would ever have. Something about freedom. He instead chose something else.  
  
"Because I know you Yusuke Urameshi, I know that somehow you will know what happened to me, and what I am about to say. Yusuke, your my best friend, keep going, and don't give up...same goes for you guys, Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke...I'm gonna miss you."  
  
He had said these words in a normal tone, but it was so quiet it was as if he had yelled those words. Ryu looked at him, "Is that all you have to say?" Kuwabara looked at him, and smiled, "Yes sir." Kuwabara looked back at the crowd, "That is all I needed to say."  
  
Ryu took the dagger and with a click jerk, slit Kuwabara's throat. As Kuwabara choked, being held up on his by Ryu who clutched his hair in one hand, Hiei cried his heart out. This was horrible. This was horrible. Kurama was taking in small gasps trying to calm down, and Yusuke stood numbly watching.  
  
When Kuwabara stopped convulsing, and making noises, Yusuke puked, and then fainted. Kuwabara was gone.  
  
/Kill, Kill or be killed/  
  
Hiei was covered in gems, but his tears wouldn't stop. He pulled down the next skull, and picture frame. A young half-demon starred back at him, a large grin on his face. His dark hair slicked back, and brown eyes dancing and filled with mischief.  
  
The frame read, "YUSUKE URAMESHI."  
  
Two years later, Yusuke had perished as well. Angry, and cold since Kuwabara's death, he did dangerous battles one after another. Every time he came back he was either half dead, or in such bad shape they thought he'd die. He never did. That only seemed to fuel his anger and hatred.  
  
At night Hiei would hear him weep in his tent. When Keiko, and Shizuru had died, Kuwabara and Yusuke had been the ones there for each other. They had immediately gone to each other, giving and seeking comfort. They were brothers now. Personally, Hiei suspected more.  
  
Yusuke was now utterly alone.  
  
/Revenge evens the score/  
  
Yusuke had planned out what he'd do to Ryu. He drew graphic stories, wrote graphic plans. He decided to take out all those that Ryu cared about before attacking him. Hiei had taken Yusuke aside and told him that he was getting in over his head, that he needed to stop. Yusuke had shaken his head angrily, and smiling he whispered, "Good."  
  
"I'm already drowning in hate, anger and pain, I can deal with this! Ryu has taken everything and I will take everything he has. Everything he has worked so hard to get, everything he has ever cared for, everything he has ever love..." Yusuke trailed off, and smiled as tears rinsed his face clean.  
  
"Hiei I'm 26 now...I look 40." He smiled, "If it wasn't for Ryu your sister....my mother, Kurama's mother...they'd all be alive." Yusuke swallowed hard, "Kuwabara...would be alive." He choked, and began getting sick. He always seemed to puke when he thought of Kuwabara's death. Hiei was shaking too, and pulled Yusuke down in a shaky hugged, and the two held each other, the taller man sobbing at the empty, hollow feeling in his body.  
  
/Death for a cause/  
  
Two weeks after the conversation, Yusuke had managed to get close enough to Ryu to attack him. He killed many demons, and the 16 humans that had betrayed Kuwabara. By the time it was just Ryu, and two others, Yusuke had three arrows in him. All in his back. Using the sword he had to help him stand, he looked at Ryu with crazed eyes.  
  
To Ryu's right was his 13 year old son, twisted and evil just like him. To his left was Ryu's best friend, a young water demon. Ryu's son charged, and Yusuke used his spirit gun on the boy, blowing away his head. Ryu starred horrified, and growled at Yusuke, who starred back at him.  
  
The water demon, Val, charged, and Yusuke brought him to his knees, and held his sword to his throat, and slit it just like Ryu did to Kuwabara. He released Val, who flopped madly on the ground until he died. Ryu growled angrily taking in deep slow breaths. "You..."  
  
Yusuke smiled wickedly, "Yes?" Ryu's eyes flashed dangerously, "You have been a nuiscense to me...a pain in the asX! How dare you do this...you stupid...I remember you...You have been destroying all I have done for these long years, and now..." Ryu smiled past him, "I'll destroy those you love." Yusuke's face went pale, and his smile disappeared. "No..." He turned, "HIEI! KURAMA!"  
  
No one was there.  
  
Ryu struck, his sword sliding past Yusuke's flesh and going into his back, and coming out his waist. Hot tears dripped down his face, but not from pain. He had been wanting to die for so long, but had considered himself to cowardly to kill himself. As Ryu wrenched the blade out of his back, Yusuke fell to his knees, eyes starring out at the ruined land.  
  
His dying eyes looked at every burned tree, and body rotting away, and he closed his eyes. "You fool...you rule a hell not a haven." Yusuke gave out a sharp gasp as he was stabbed in the back again. He fell to the ground, dead, in the next instant.  
  
/Live for nothing more/  
  
Hiei wiped his nose, and pulled down the last skull, and Picture.  
  
He held the skull to him, as if it were a babe, and looked at the red headed demon in the picture. His green eyes stared back at him, a small smile on his delicate lips. In the corner there was a small picture of him in his youko form, whit hair flapping in some wind.  
  
"KURAMA." Was all it read.  
  
/We gotta stand up and fight, let's ignite/  
  
Kurama had made it for many more years, and if he was human, he would have been 32. He mostly stayed in his demon form then. As the years went on, he would come back from a battle and just lie in his and Hiei's shared tent. He usually would collapse on Hiei, and the two would lay in a comfortable silence.  
  
Kurama had become more vicious, and quieter. It was like having another Hiei around. Kurama inspired those that were left to fight. He left them on into battle, his beauty and brilliance shining on the battle field, making others strive to do their best. His speeches of uniting were not sweet and encouraging like Kuwabara's, or filled with cocky confidence, like Yusuke's.  
  
His speeches were brilliant, and flowed together in a fury of angry words, making the hate in men and woman alike stir, and wish for Ryu's blood.  
  
/We gotta put our shit behind us, it's time to unite/  
  
He talked of how it was only a matter of time before they got back what was there's. What belonged to them. Talked of finally being able to burry the dead, abd tears down the walls Ryu had built from human, and demon bone. Hiei often watched his eyes, and though they were still beautiful they were filled with a darkness that brought pain to his heart.  
  
In the dead of night, Kurama had snuck out for Ryu. He thought he was ready, He knew he was.  
  
/Like dynamite we'll explode and take back what is ours/  
  
Two days later, on Ryu's front door, Kurama's tail was nailed to the door, and Ryu held a bloody skull high in the air. He laughed at the blood dripping from it rained down on him, and smiled as it fell past his lips onto his tongue.  
  
Hiei snapped then.  
  
He'd lost Kuwabara, someone who he thought he'd never miss.  
  
He'd lost Yusuke, someone who he thought he'd never have to say good-bye too.  
  
Now he had lost Kurama.  
  
His best friend.  
  
The only one that kept him going.  
  
/And never let them win again/  
  
He saw red, and a hate he had long since buried, rose up into his chest and he shouted for all to hear that he would not be defeated again, and that Ryu was his. Years later Hiei had kept his promise. Now Ryu's palace walls were falling, and his body lay in pieces.  
  
Covered in his tears gems, Hiei finally stopped, and turned when he heard the voices of some demons.  
  
"Leftovers." He whispered, as the few remaining enemy demons took off.  
  
One phrase left his mouth as he charged forward.  
  
/DIE YOU FUCKING COWARDS!!/  
  
end 


End file.
